Electronic components (e.g., processing and memory components) included in computing devices, such as servers, generate heat during their operation. Accordingly, to prevent damage to the electronic components, cooling systems have been implemented in many computing devices to maintain the electronic components at acceptable operational temperatures. Generally, cooling systems may utilize a cooling fluid to absorb thermal energy from the electronic components. In some instances, the cooling fluid may be a gas, such as air, and may directly contact the electronic components) to transfer thermal energy from the electronic component(s) to the cooling fluid. In other instances, the cooling fluid may be a liquid, such as water or oil, and may be brought into thermal contact with the electronic component(s) via one or more cooling blocks or piping.